An antenna is an energy conversion apparatus in a mobile communications system. An electromagnetic wave signal transmitted by a mobile station is converted, by using an antenna, into an electrical signal for processing by a base station. Reversely, the base station converts, by using the antenna, the electrical signal into the electromagnetic wave signal for propagation in free space, so that the mobile station can randomly receive the electromagnetic wave signal, thereby implementing bidirectional communication of the communications system. An important tendency in development of a base station antenna is miniaturization, but a width of the antenna directly affects control of a beam width on a horizontal plane by the antenna. To reach a specified performance indicator, a particular width and volume are usually required. Therefore, appropriately increasing the width of the antenna better helps the antenna control the beam width on the horizontal plane to an appropriate value, thereby increasing an antenna gain and obtaining a best coverage effect.
An antenna radiating element is generally disposed on an antenna, and signal radiation is performed by using the antenna radiating element. Currently, a commonly used antenna radiating element is a standard opposed element. There are two pairs of dipoles in a radiation direction of the element, and feeding is performed in an equal amplitude and cophase manner. The dipole is a standard half-wave dipole, and uses a coaxial line to perform feeding. The antenna has a large caliber area, and radiation efficiency is relatively high.
In a process of implementing the embodiments of the present invention, the prior art has at least the following problems:
Currently, a structure and composition of a commonly used antenna radiating element are relatively complex. To ensure specific use strength, die-casting integrated forming is usually selected as a forming process of the antenna radiating element, thereby causing a great difficulty in forming the antenna radiating element, a difficulty in processing and manufacturing, and relatively high costs for production and maintenance.